<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Light by Litaluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602625">Morning Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaluna/pseuds/Litaluna'>Litaluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(it isn't mentioned I just want everyone to know), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Only a tiny bit, Trans Kurapika, no graphic depictions of violence that was a accidental tag lol, the bad guys are dead and my boys are living happily together, they are in loooooove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:16:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaluna/pseuds/Litaluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If cooking were a skill beneficial to him while he was taking down the Spiders, Kurapika probably would have been more inclined to learn it. As it stands, Kurapika is hungry and cannot cook, so really what other choice has he than to disturb his sleeping boyfriend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It isn’t often that Kurapika wakes up before Leorio. Kurapika gathered that much during their earlier late night (and usually very impromptu) escapades. No matter how late Leorio stayed up, he always woke earlier than Kurapika. It drove him insane back then, since Leorio would already be up to see Kurapika gather his clothes and leave. He could always feel Leorio’s eyes on him, begging him to stay...</p><p>It isn’t like that anymore. Things are different now. Softer. Official. Leorio still wakes up earlier than Kurapika and Kurapika still hates it, but now it’s because rolling over into a cold empty spot rather than into the inviting warmth of Leorio’s chest is always immensely disappointing. </p><p>However, there are pros to Leorio’s early rising. Leorio is, in every sense, a house-husband. Often Kurapika will wake to him making coffee or breakfast, which finds Kurapika in his current predicament. He can make coffee just fine and already has for that matter, a hot cup steaming before him atop the dining table. However, <em> cooking </em> he has never been very good at. Leorio has all but forbidden him from touching the stove and Kurapika can’t blame him seeing as how he’s never cooked anything <em> pleasantly </em> edible. As such, Kurapika is <em> hungry </em>and Leorio is still asleep. </p><p>Kurapika stares at his mug of coffee before him, steam billowing from it in thin streams and weighs his options. </p><p>The freezer has plenty of microwaveable meals. He <em> could </em>make a sandwich, but those both sound rather unappetizing when he thinks about Leorio making a warm breakfast. So, making his decision, Kurapika walks towards the bedroom. </p><p>Leorio is sprawled on his back, blanket bunched at his hips. The bed is absurdly tall. Leorio is tall, granted, but sometimes Kurapika wonders if Leorio got it out of spite for the hard times Kurapika gave him when they were just messing around. Well, mostly Kurapika was messing around, anyway. Not Leorio.</p><p>The bed doesn’t jostle much as Kurapika settles himself atop it. Even if it did, Leorio is good at ignoring things in favor of sleeping. Kurapika is good at waking him up though. </p><p>Bracing himself carefully over Leorio’s body, Kurapika leans down to press a feather light kiss to the line of his jaw. Leorio just makes a small noise at the back of his throat and turns away as if bothered by a bug. Kurapika grimaces, marginally offended but does not relent. He leans down and presses light kisses to Leorio’s collarbone, hardly anything more than his lips tickling along the skin there. Leorio stirs, shifts. Kurapika grins and pressed a kiss, firmer, to Leorio’s throat. He feels arms wrap around his waist a moment later, warm against his skin. </p><p>Kurapika pulls back, settling on his elbows to peer down at Leorio. </p><p>“Hey,” Leorio says, groggy and tired in a way that makes Kurapika’s heart flutter. </p><p>“Good morning,” Kurapika says and leans down to press a kiss to Leorio’s lips, chaste and soft. “You should make breakfast.”  It’s comical how quickly Leorio’s expression goes from confused to unamused. Kurapika bites back a grin as best as he can. </p><p>“And here I thought you were being romantic.”</p><p>“Was I not?” </p><p>“Up until you revealed your intentions were to get breakfast out of me.”</p><p>“I can have more than one intention for the same act.”</p><p>Leorio lets his head fall back against the pillow and sighs. “You’re such a tease.”</p><p>Kurapika grins and kisses his throat. </p><p>“I’ll ready everything,” he says as he stands from the bed, leaving Leorio to go about his morning routine. </p><p>“Yeah you will. I’m not your butler,” Leorio calls. Kurapika can hear him padding barefoot around the room as he makes for the kitchen. </p><p>Leorio comes out shortly later. Kurapika has the ingredients for a basic breakfast out; eggs, bacon, bread. He’s sitting on the counter with his coffee from earlier when Lerorio walks out. Kurapika passes him the mug of coffee he already prepared for him and Leorio readily accepts it. </p><p>“Get your ass over here, you’re helping,” he says and takes a sip from the mug. Kurapika makes a displeased face. </p><p>“I prepared everything,” he protests, looking toward the laid out ingredients. Leorio gives him a look. </p><p>“You want breakfast, you’re helping me make it.” His voice leaves no room for argument, but Kurapika does raise a questioning brow at him, mostly because Kurapika really can’t cook and he’s surprised Leorio wants him anywhere near the stove. </p><p>He listens nonetheless and about five minutes into Leorio showing him how to cook bacon, Kurapika is certain it’s just a way for Leorio to attempt being romantic, especially when he stands right behind Kurapika to guide his hands over the stovetop. Kurapika won’t say it isn’t working, not with how much he’s grinning at Leorio’s rising frustration. “You can climb ranks in the mafia and take down an entire gang of elite dangerous criminals but you can’t flip a damn egg,” he complains, though it’s half hearted. </p><p>“It isn’t news to you that I’m not a great cook,” Kurapika reminds.</p><p>“‘<em>Great?’” </em>Leorio scoffs. ”I’d settle for <em>moderately</em> <em>okay</em>. You’ll starve to death if I ever have to leave.” </p><p>“I know how the microwave functions,” Kurapika protests.</p><p><em> “Tragically,” </em>Leorio groans. Kurapika laughs quietly; he might prepare more frozen meals for himself than is of Leorio’s liking. “Go get plates,” he says, tapping Kurapika’s side. </p><p>Kurapika does as asked, grabbing Leorio’s empty mug in the process to fill it with more coffee. He places the dishes down beside the stove, pressing the coffee into Leorio’s free hand as he pokes at the over-easy eggs. He accepts the coffee and also Kurapika's entire body as he raises the same arm to pull him flush to his side. Kurapika doesn’t protest like he might have once upon a time, rather flicks Leorio’s chin to give him a hard time on principle and melts into the contact. </p><p>“You’re not usually up this early,” Leorio says. </p><p>“Mm,” Kurapika hums and rests his head against Leorio’s chest. “I’m not.”</p><p>The following silence carries an unspoken question on Leorio’s behalf. Leorio won’t ask out loud, learned a long time ago that Kurapika speaks best when unprompted.</p><p>“Nightmare,” is Kurapika’s simple explanation.</p><p>Leorio’s arm tightens incrementally around his waist, standing tense for the next silent moment until he speaks again. </p><p>“You haven’t had one of those in a while.”</p><p>“I haven’t,” he agrees.</p><p>Nightmares were once a frequent occurrence. Kurapika would wake up in a cold sweat and pace the space of Leorio’s apartment until his vision stopped swimming and his heart stopped pounding. On worse nights, Leorio would find him with his knees drawn up to his chest, pushed into the farthest corner he could back himself into and he’d sit across from him -- never touching -- until Kurapika came back to him from wherever his mind had taken him. </p><p>It’s been a long time since that’s happened. Over a year, probably. </p><p>“You alright?” Leorio asks. It’s an invitation to talk about it.</p><p>Kurapika closes his eyes, tries not to recall how vivid the dream still is in his mind. He doesn’t want to talk about it; risk speaking it into existence or into a permanent place in his brain. He wants it to melt away and blend with the rest of the nightmares he’s had. He doesn’t want to talk about how this time, his nightmares shaped a world where he made a miscalculation and left just one vengeful spider alive. He doesn’t want to talk about how Gon and Killua were laid out in a puddle of red, and how Leorio died in Kurapika’s useless arms. </p><p>Kurapika breathes through his nose and presses his face into Leorio’s chest, breathing him in, bringing his hands up to rest on the warm skin of Leorio’s bare shoulders. </p><p>“Everything is alright,” he says with an exhale, because it is. </p><p>Leorio hums, presses a kiss to the crown of Kurapika’s head, which Kurapika pulls away from only to capture Leorio’s lips in a chaste kiss.</p><p>“Yeah everything’s alright,” Leorio softly agrees once they separate. “Even though you can’t flip an egg without breaking it.” </p><p>Kurapika playfully gives Leorio’s cheek a light slap. “It’s your mistake for having me cook.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” Leorio grumbles despite pulling Kurapika closer to his side. Kurapika settles into the contact and thinks that everything really is alright. He can’t cook, Leorio always wakes up too early, and they’re alive and together, and everything is alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am in love with these two so I wanted to imagine them in the future, alive and happy and together. It literally pains me that there isn't more content for these two, especially fic-wise. If anyone has any fic recs do let me know in the comments or on my tumblr!!<br/>I would also love to write more for these two, so if anyone has any ideas my ask/messages are open on tumblr 👀<br/>As always, comments make me very happy and each one adds a year to my lifespan, thank you &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://litaluna.tumblr.com/">Follow me on tumblr!! (link)</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>